This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The INBRE supports a number of biological imaging resources at UNLV and UNR. In 2008, the management of the resource at UNLV was combined with their Central Research Services Core. A new confocal microscope was added in 2008 to service UNR investigators, and it was determined that a technician for the UNR and UNSOM microscopes was not needed at this time due to the technical expertise of the unsers. As a result, the funds originally budgeted for the technician were utilized to purchase an umbrella service contract covering all microscopes located at UNR and UNSOM. There are two Olympus Fluoview 300 and two Olympus Fluoview 1000 confocal microscopes available as shared equipment facilities located at UNR and UNSOM.